Love of Light and Shadow
by VisMorgana
Summary: There are two sides to us all, a dark and a light, and there are moments when both are embraced. A nightmare of Raven's reveals to her that Malchior, the dragon who deceieved her before has returned. Yet he's not after her alone, but another Titan too.
1. A Shadow without Love

OOC: Well, here is my third story., I have a feeling this and my second are going to be better than my first...anyways, here all ya readers go! I'm rather fond of this story, and though this chapter can be confusing, it gets better as you read along...

Disclaimer: Mirage is my character, and Draco is mine as well I guess...though Malchior, Raven, Robin, and all the other Titans or Teen Titan characters are not mine...The words Mirage says aren't mine either, they're from the show...

* * *

He smiled.

There she was, the girl who would free him from this trap forever. Long silver hair touching her mid-back while green eyes searched his own eyes happily. Pale skin with a golden hue touching her cheeks as she worked swiftly, turning her gaze from him and to the book in front of her as she worked, a soft smile brushing her lips.

She truly was beautiful.

With her skin-tight black outfit, a long pair of pants and a short sleeve shirt - a silver band holding part of her hair back out of her eyes matched by a silver band wrapping around her shirt just below the breasts, and another as a belt wrapped around her waist.

"Now, the incantation, Mirage...as I taught you..."

He had said those words before to a different girl, Raven. As he thought of her the image of her face came to mind. Short violet locks hanging against her head to be matched by her violet eyes... Such eyes...

He banished the image to the back of his head. He was a dragon, and somewhat a wizard, yet he could not destroy the thoughts Raven had implanted in his head. He had felt an odd passion stirring in his chest when he thought of her, yet within moments it was replaced by hatred.

This girl...Mirage...she was different, he knew it. She loved him. Such a dark girl she was, so lonely and scared, frightened. She had found an ancient trunk in an odd store and had bought it, unaware that it held a book inside. Raven's old chest, that which had been sold when the Titans had broken up and disappeared. Mirage had told him the whole history of the Titans, confessing to him her obsession over them. She told him how if she could she would have joined them and been Raven's best friend. When she heard he had met raven, she was utterly thrilled, making him describe Raven to her with as much detail as possible.

Oddly, it had been difficult. Not that he couldn't remember it, just sifting through all of the memories and finding ones that were alright to share.

Being trapped in this book wasn't all that horrible. As he had once said to Raven, when you're locked in a book there's not much you can do besides read. He had learned one spell that would be easy for him to form as he could already shape-shift quite a bit. He had been able to take the form or Rorek in the book and even when outside of it. He had been able to deceive Raven with small charms such as twisting the page into a rose or even pasting her picture in the book.

He was so evil, so charming. He loved it.

"_Hezberek Et Morine, Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex!"_ Mirage's milky hands twisted as she gestured in different forms, finally swooping her hands out as pages of books surrounding Malchior began to glow and flip pages. Malchior grinned as he felt that whirlwind take over his body, the pages that made up his body floated away and began to swirl. Yet as the winds surrounded him, he murmured a few words softly, not audible by the girl who stood anxiously before him.

The girl was different than Raven. She was more desperate for a friend, she couldn't take her eyes off the beast within the whirlwind to see the pages of the book flip to reveal an evil curse. And as Malchior emerged from the winds, he was not in the form of the purple and black dragon, but in the form of a handsome teenage boy.

"You look different..." Mirage looked at him, slight worry caressing her features.

Malchior smiled at her. "You've told me so much about this world, I thought I'd change to fit in..."

"Your eyes..."

"The mere result of the time I've spent in the book. The blue I once had will soon fade back from this ridiculous shade of silver."

She was comforted. She smiled and held out her arms to Malchior. The dragon-like child slid his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace, his head resting upon her very silver hair. He caressed her hair, touching something real for the first time in hundreds of years. His hand moved to her face and he brushed her skin lightly. Mirage closed her eyes and smiled softly, letting his long and nimble fingers caress her face.

"Malchior...you're amazing...you're my only friend..."

Malchior looked at her and almost pitied her. She was so innocent, so unlike his fierce and hateful Raven. So trusting and forgiving, so gullible and easy to fool. Did she truly think he loved her?

Of course. And that's how he wanted it...

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his lips brushing hers just briefly before he straightened up and looked at her. "Mirage, I want to take us back in time. I want to meet the Titans again. I want to see my old friends before they disappear, and I want to take you with me. I want to be with you as long as we are both alive..."

He wasn't a liar. He told the truth exactly the way it was but preferred to let others deceive themselves.

She smiled at him and nodded, unaware of the glint that had touched his so carefully designed eyes, the twisted curve touching his perfect lips. "I think my father has a time-manipulator..."

So innocent. She took Malchior's hand and led him through their small apartment where his dear Mirage lived. They entered a small room, her father's workshop no doubt. Carefully they crept inside and began to dig through the items to find the time machine. "He said it was the technology of some weird Villain who went back in time to steal... Odd, huh?" Mirage was now happily ranting to Malchior, smiling happily at finally having a friend.

She pulled out a small flat object, with a gold back and a pure white dome upon it. Malchior touched it and it began to glow intently, just the same level of brightness as Malchior's very eyes. Mirage looked at it as well, the smile on her face turning a puzzled frown. "Malchior?"

Malchior took her hand and placed his hand on the white dome, concentrating on the year he had last seen the Titans, just a little later to be exact. Mirage stared at him in worry as he saw the savageness in his gaze.

As the light began to envelop them both, Malchior looked down at her. "Do you remember what I said before?"

"That you'd never leave me?"

"Not exactly." Malchior held out a hand and a fireball appeared in his palm. Surprise and fear touched her face as the fireball began to glow fiercely until it enveloped her completely. Her charred body fell to the ground face down so Malchior couldn't see the remains.

"I said I could never leave your breathing body. And as you're not breathing anymore, I can leave."

He grinned down at the dead body then turned his gaze to the time-transporter in his hand. "Thank you so much, mirage, for helping me. But I have another girl I must seek out...

_"Here I come, Titans."_


	2. Mirages and Nightmares

**_OOC: Hello once more! The poetry at the bottm is my own, I did not steal it... Yeah, well heres chapter two for you if you don't know how to count...hehe! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Same as last chapter's...If you really want to read it, go read it there..._**

* * *

"Malchior!" 

Raven screamed as she jolted up in bed, panting as sweat ran down her face. She grabbed her cloak and swung it across her shoulders, not even having the time to clip it together by the time the other Titans arrived, hammering on her door.

"Raven?" Robin's voice rang through the door and within moments he stood in the doorway. Beast Boy stood at his side and Starfire at his other. Cyborg's bulky body hid most of the light from the hall yet Raven still blinked to adjust to the change in light.

Raven sat on her bed and shook with fear and worry as Beast Boy came and touched her shoulder, sitting on the bed next to her. "Raven, what happened?" he asked gently.

"Malchior...he's back..."

Raven could picture the nightmare perfectly in her mind. She had been seeing it all through Malchior's eyes, up til the very end when he disapeared into the wormhole. It was then that she saw those silver eyes staring at her, a grin upon his face.

"He's coming back! I saw him! He killed Mirage and is coming back with Warp's technology and he's going to kill us-"

"Raven!"

Robin shook her shoulder. "Snap out of it Raven! You're in shock! You have to tell us what you saw! Tell us everything!"

Raven closed her eyes, but all she could see was those silver eyes. All other memory of the dream was gone...

"What happened Raven?" Cyborg spoke this time, kneeling in front of her. Starfire hovered beside him, her golden alien face creased in worry.

Raven stared at her. Starfire. She was so lucky. She didn't have to deal with this monster. She had guys who loved her, Robin and all those other men. She was the one everyone loved. Yet Raven was the onehad been tricked by an evil dragon who said he liked her for who she was. That liar.

Jealousy overwhelmed her and she struggled to control it. Why did he have to come to her? She had actually loved him, loved him enough to care, and yet he destroyed all love she had and crushed her heart. And he was coming back. What else would he take away from her?

She threw her head in her hands and shook still, aware of their hands upon her, patting her. She shuddered than lunged upwards, out of their reaches. "Don't you idiots get it? He's going to kill us!"

"Raven, it could've just been a nightmare..."

"NO! He's going to kill us!"

Robin stared at her. She was not herself. She was worried over a dream, freaking out over a few comforting pats?

"You're just sitting here trying to make me go back to sleep, but he's gonna kill you all. He's coming. We'll end up just like Mirage..."

"Who's Mirage, Raven?"

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't remember. Mirage had been in her dream, but she couldn't remember what happened to her. She shook and shuddered and she stared at them. "We're doomed..." she hissed at them, her eyes glowing a fierce red, startling her friends greatly.

"**Malchior's back..."**

_

* * *

_

_Shadows paint my every step,_

_haunting my every breath._

_Ilong for the sweet sunlight,_

_but it can only lead to death._

_The way the sun shines upon our skin,_

_glowing, gleaming bright._

_Seeming to be our salvation,_

_our only living light._

_But I see the shadow in that ray,_

_I see the doom it calls,_

_the way those I hold so close to me,_

_shall trust it and surely fall._

_Malchior's back..._

* * *

**_OOC: Please review!_**


	3. Draco

**_OOC: Okay, heres the next chapter. I know the title doesn't make sense yet, but it will soon..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. I own Draco, Natura, Mirage, and any character that is not in the show but otherwise...No._**

* * *

"Titans, go!" 

When Raven heard those words she launched through the wall in the midst of a great black shadow, eager for something to get her mind off the huge silver eyes that wavered in her gaze constantly. She raced outside to be followed by Starfire and Beast Boy in the air and Robin and Cyborg by vehicle.

'Wow, what's gotten into her?" Robin muttered into his communicator to Cyborg.

"I think she's still shaken up by that dream, dude."

"It was just a dream. I wish she would calm down with it..."

"You know her. She has to take it seriously."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Raven flew ahead of them all, her cloak fluttering in the wind as he eyes shone from beneath the hood. She spotted what she was looking for something unusual. And unusual it was.

Vines were everywhere, strangling people and climbing up buildings. Each vine had many limbs coming from it all stretching out to reach different things. The snaking arms were all attached to one woman, looking to be part of the vines themselves. Her dress was a dark green, her hair a flaming red tied back with a green sash. She wore long green gloves and green boots with green eyes staring out of her pale face. The vines snaked out from her body.

"Who is that?" Cyborg asked?

"Dude. Where's the gardener," Beast Boy asked as they landed on the ground a short distance away from the chaos. Raven rolled her eyes as the others ignored the green boy's "joke," preparing for combat. The woman's green eyes settled on them and she let out an ear-splitting shriek.

"I am Natura! I control the trees and leaves! You humans have killed us for long enough!"

"You need to find a new hobby besides gardening," Robin remarked as he leaped towards her, his pole at hand. He was blocked by a vine that caught his arm and yanked him to the ground. Raven concentrated on the vine that held him and threw her hands in front of her.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!"

Black beams shot out from her hands and wound their way up the vines, turning them black as she forced them back. "Beast Boy may have a point," she muttered, gritting her teeth together in the battle for power against these overgrown leaves.

"Starfire, Cyborg! We could use your help!"

"You got it!"

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and gripped Cyborg's shoulders, great green wings beating the air as he flew towards the woman beside Starfire. With a cry Starfire hurled green beams at the woman directly as Cyborg blasted her with his cannon. There was a cloud of dust as a shriek split the air.

The Titans crept closer, trying to see if the woman was still moving. Vines flung themselves out and wrapped their green limbs around each Titan, squeezing as they pulled them towards the woman. "We shall avenge those who have died!"

"Okay...I've heard of green thumbs but this is ridiculous..." Raven muttered, struggling to release herself.

Suddenly a bolt of flame shot past her, just close enough for her to feel the heat of the flame upon her skin yet not close enough to burn. Raven's eyes widened as the flame was accompanied by multiple other ones, all shooting towards the woman and scorching her. The vines began to burn in flames that overwhelmed them and the woman screamed in agony.

The Titans were released and they dropped to the ground with multiple thuds. "What the...?"

As the woman grew silent, the Titans saw a blackened body lying upon the ground, still breathing but just barely. Raven turned around to the place from which the flames had come from, eyes narrowing from her hood.

A cloaked and hooded figure stood in the distance, the dawning light just shedding enough ray to let her see the leering smile upon his face, touched by a set of fangs that edges the corners of his curved mouth. The cloak was pitch black, touched by a purple design upon the bottom of the cloak and matched by a pair of black boots. His hands were held out in front of him, a fireball in each, gloved hands in the same shade as his cloak. The only skin seen on him was that around his mouth as his eyes were in shadow, tan enough to give him a, "well-cooked" look.

"I thought the famous Teen Titans could use a hand..." the figure murmured, in a voice so smooth and silky it seemed to soothe the Titans slightly. He lowered his hood, the flames that were in his hands moments ago disappearing. Underneath the hood was a face of a boy. Black hair covered his head, slightly spiked in the front and dyed a deep purple. Silver eyes looked out from the tan face. "Draco...at your service..."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she stared at those silver eyes, breath hissing through her teeth.

_Malchior._

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Shudder

**_Ello once more! Well, the next chapter is up, finally! Hehe, I am proud of this story, and I hope you readers like it... mutters to self Hmm, I wonder if the only reason people are reading this is 'cause its got the word Love in it... happy grin Ah well!_**

* * *

"Wow, nice place you got here." Draco settled onto the couch, his legs crossed as he stretched out comfortably. "So…you're the famous Titans I've heard so much about…." His voice, so soothing, it calmed the Titans immediately. Oh, such a gentle voice, like soft silk, yet milky waves crossed it, making it seem ruffled, slightly tinged with something unpleasant.

Raven's eyes narrowed. Of course, she was the only person who could hear that tinge, that touch of evil in his voice. It was different than before- last time, his voice had reeked with the stench of evil, of hatred, of lust and of anger. But now…he seemed more…more seducing, like a mortal stalker or a teenage boy trying to seduce his girlfriend. Too bad it was working.

The entire time she had watched him, not speaking and accusing him, not yet. But it was him- the voice, the same trickery etched into every line and sounds of his vocals. His face, oh, so it looked different to them, but truly it was hideous. The tan waves washing his face, milky sun shining upon it. Were her friends truly oblivious to him? That he was naught but Malchior, the dragon, the wizard, the trickster, the evil one?

Of course. They didn't know him. They didn't know him like she did.

The other Titans all took places in the Living room, Robin leaning against the wall while Beast Boy and Cyborg raided the fridge. Starfire hovered around, eyes watching Draco in curiosity.

She remained staring at him. Oh, those silver eyes, the eyes that had once stared out at her from the pages of a worn out book. So different from the blue eyes of Rorek and from the dragon's red piercing eyes.

She had to show them.

"Draco… Tell me, wherever did you get the name from?"

"It's Latin, though from all I hear about you Raven, I thought you would have known." Draco laid his eyes upon her, deep silver eyes so cruel and yet so blank, sending memories, memories of the time they had spent together rushing through her blood. She bit her lip then drew her hood over her face. He would not see her pain, her anger, her distress. Never.

"It means 'dragon.' It's rather appropriate as I have all the powers of a dragon."

"Whoa, seriously? That's sweet dude!" Beast Boy looked up from the fridge and was at Draco's side the next moment. "What can you do?"

Look at them. So ignorant. So oblivious to his twisted mind. No, they see a teenage boy who has a cool name and who obviously has cool powers. She could've growled in disgust. She stepped back, standing far away from them but watching them none the less.

He stood up and held out his hands, palms down facing the floor. He began to hover and after a long moment, a pair of black wings emerged from his shoulder blades, leathery black things, tinged in the same purple as his hair. He took a deep shaky breath and the wings melted back into his skin. By now, all the Titans were watching him.

He hovered higher and higer, until he was rather close to the ceiling. Spreading out his hands to face upwards now, he let two flames erupt from his skin, seeming to boil the very flesh. Grinning, his white fangs revealed in his smile, he took a deep breath and breathed out a fiery flame. The fire, accompanied by those of his hand, flew towards the Titans, only to be stopped a moment before by him and drawn back into his skin. He landed on the ground neatly, then looked around. Aproaching the couch, he lifted one end and slid his way to the middle, still holding up the one end. Then he picked up the other until he held the whole couch, and lifted it above his hands. With that, he set the couch back down and turned to the Titans.

Cyborg gave an appreciative "wow" and Beast Boy whistled. Robin smiled at him and stepped forward to shake his hand. "Awesome powers there, Draco." Draco looked at his hand then took it gently, his black gloves blending in with Robin's.

Starfire nodded in agreement, flying down beside him. "Yes. Indeed, your powers are quite remarkable, and seem to be very interesting!" her bright green eyes shone brightly, sparkling like many different diamonds reflecting in the emerald depths. Draco looked down upon her, his eyes resting on her for a long moment. Then he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you, sweet Starfire." He looked up at the rest of the Titans. "Poweful Cyborg, Courageous Robin, Friendly Beast Boy, and Mysterious Raven. I've heard so much about you." He slid his hand from Starfire's and smiled at them all, his fangs glistening against his red lips.

Raven glowered at him. Sweet... He was up to something.

"Why don't we let Draco stay the night?" Her voice rang out through the room, startling the Titans, as they had been busy admiring their compliments. They stared at her in surprise, startled to see Raven giving such a suggestion.

"I mean... why should we push him out?"

Draco grinned at her, a grin that obviously only she could see. within moments it was faded back to his normal amused glint, fangs hanging out of blood red curled lips. "I couldn't thank you enough, Raven."

"In fact... I'll show him to one of the empty rooms. He can have Terra's."

The others stared at her in surprise until they controlled themselves, pulling their jaws back to thier mouths and nodding.

"Sure..." Robin nodded and looked at the big screen in the center of the room. "Hey... I wonder if anyone's beaten my score yet..." He grinned. With that Cyborg and Beast Boy lunged onto the couch and began to bicker over who would get to play. Robin settled himself next to them with Starfire. Their hands touched and fingers became entwined within each others. Draco watched them, his smile fading, until at last he stood behind them, solemn and steady. Raven was astonished by his beauty. Right there, so still, looking as beautiful as a portrait, the fading light of dawn casting small shadows within his ocks, making his skin glow a deep fiery gold. She was in awe for a moment, struck by memories of sorrow and bliss. Was this truely Malchior? Could such an evil look like this? Yes, she decided. Looks mattered nothing. He was truly the same twisted evil that she had once loved.

Well, not this time.

"Draco..." She motioned to him, her hood hiding the shadow of a smirk that touched her lips. The others wouldn't expect a thing.

For once, Raven was wrong. The others did think something was wrong. Though none spoke, they knew. Raven was upset still. It was funny how minds work. Most times they come up with every possible solution besides the real one. Reflected in their minds were ideas or Raven hopeing to find someone to believe her about Malchior. Fools. Everyone could be a fool at times, even Raven had done so. No one was perfect. As Raven walked down the hall, listening to Draco behind her, she breathed deeply. Her hands were hidden in her cloak, eyes touching the ground before her. Then she waited, waited until they were far enough. The shadow of the hallway soon hid the light coming from the Living room.

She spun around, coming face-to-face with him. He stared at her, silver eyes watching her, the smile on his red lips still curled. "Hello Raven."

"What are you doing here? How did you escape? I locked you away!"

"My, Raven. Have you ever heard of time-travel?"

Raven's eyes widened. "My dream..." Images of a pair of silver eyes staring at her flashed across her mind. She heard a scream, the sound of a man and a woman sobbing, calling out a name. The sound of laughter, horrid laughter, and the bright light of flames. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. "No. You killed someone. You, you...!"

"Raven what can you do? You're friends don't believe you. You never told them everything anyways. You are hopeless. I have come back, and theres nothing you can do about it. I will get what I want."

Raven was afraid. For one of the few times- she was afraid. The fear coursed through her blood, staining the red liquid black and making her shiver. A silent shive, a shiver that snuck through her body, trembling down her spine and making her quiver. She stepped back.

"If you want to kill me, just do it."

"No..I don't want to kil you Raven." Draco stepped forward, silver eyes glowing fiercely as his hands reached out to touch her shoulders. Raven felt herself frozen, frozen in time and space, seeing only his face loom ever closer, unable to move her body. She felt like nothing more than a rabbit being circled by a fox. "That would be too easy..."

Raven shuddered and fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	5. Silver Fires Burn Longer

_**Chapter five! does happy dance Happy dance: (noun) When Laura stands up on a table and jumps up and down while holding one leg and trying to do the chicken dance at the same time. aka. extremely hilarious dorky dance.**_

* * *

"Raven? I am hopeing that you are cured from your illness?"

Raven shurgged inwardly and leaned against the pillow in annoyance. "I'm not sick, Starfire. I just fainted."

It was funny... Fainting. It felt odd, like suddenly everything in your ody disapeared until you were floating for a mere moment before crashing down. It didn't hurt when it happened, it just ached later on. She had gone into one of her trances when Draco took her back to the Living room for the Titans to help her. She was disgusted. He had put his hands upon her when he had touched her shoulder and when he had picked her up to carry her. And the Titans still thought he was wonderful.

That was a day ago. Now Raven sat here on the hospital bed, fully cured but not allowed to leave. Its not like she couldn't. There was always someone in with her, to keep her occupied, as they said. Really, it was just a nuisance. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here in this room, looking out through the window and never have to see Draco again. But Starfire was here, and sadly, the alien girl was fond of him.

"Umm, Did Robin tell you what our friend Draco has done?" Raven sighed again, her eyes still on the view. She didn't want to look back at Star, look at her wide green eyes and long beautiful red hair, see her sitting on the chair with her hands folded together looking like, "an angel." Why couldn't they all just leave her alone? But no...every time she looked up she saw someone standing there, one of the Titans- never Draco. Raven bit her lip slightly. This whole thing was making her weaker, making her unable to focus. She felt scared and timid, afriad of looking out the door to see that silver-eyes freak staring back at her. She was trapped in a cage of her own making, with a lock put on by history. She was in love, in hatred, and in fear.

Starfire looked at her uncomfortably, but continued. "He has been a very good... ally... He can fight very well and is a smart person. He is, as you all say it, very cool, dude."

"Did Beast Boy teach you that?"

"Yes?"

"No wonder."

Starfire looked down. She was so uncomfortable around Raven anymore. Though Raven was almost always, creepy, in Beast Boy's words, she seemed worse lately. Raven had just been opening her shell, spending more time with the Titans and almost seeming to enjoy their company. But now, she looked like she had not only went back into her shell but had built a wall around herself as well.

"Starfire, Robin wants you. I'll sit with Raven."

Raven jerked up, her gaze focusing on the doorway. There he stood, looking innocently at Starfire, a soft smile on his face. "He said something about wanting to take a walk."

Starfire stood up quickly. "Raven, that would be alright?"

Raven stared at her. She reached out for her cloak and pulled it on, the fabric resting comfortably around the shoulders it knew so well. She drew up her hood over her eyes and watched them from the shadow. Starfire looked at her hesitantly.

"Go on, Star."

Starfire smiled at him then took off, whizzing down the hall and towards the living room. Raven stared at him. She opened her mouth, ready to call Star back, to ask her to come stay with her. Anyone, even annoying Beast Boy. Anyone but this monster.

No...the words would not come. Raven glared at him from the shadows of her hood. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her fear.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she blow him to pieces right now? Why couldn't she make the others believe her?

She feared him, she despised him, yet he had been her friend. Sometimes, even if someone betrayed you, the memory of their warmth rests deeper in you than their disgusting behavior.

The taste had been in her mouth, the taste of what a friend could be, of what someone like Malchior could be like as a friend. He was different now, if he were the same, wouldn't he have already killed her? He was charming, polite, sweet...

Raven bit her lip, banishing the thoughts. This wasn't her. She should hate him, despise him for everything. Yet here she was thinking of all his good qualities... What was wrong with her?

"Raven."

She looked at him, eyes narrowing. Anger and hatred began to eat at her, growing. She struggled to dominate over it, to keep it from taking over.

He stared at her for a long time, those silver eyes seeming to see through her. The smirk that he seemed to always wear was gone. Solemn was his face, grave, unmoving. He stepped forward and Raven could do nothing but find herself trapped in those silver eyes.

"Raven, please. Sweet Raven."

"Don't call me that! You bastard!"

Hurt seemed to outline his face for a moment until it disappeared, a soft smirk touching his lips once more. He was happy to see her so fierce again. Then he sighed softly. "Raven, just listen to me, please..."

"NO! YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ravens eyes shone a deep red as another set appeared above the other, as if the hidden eyes had been closed for a long time. She began to struggle off the bed.

"Raven!" He grabbed her arms and held her steady. His silver eyes stared into her four. "Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!"

"NO! Starfire! Robin, Beast Boy! Cyborg! Help me!" The words that had been held back a moment ago were unleashed. Swear words began to flow from her throat, hurling at him in vicious slashes. "How dare you touch me! You evil bastard! You betrayed me!"

Black beams began to radiate from her arms until she glowed with a black hue. Draco yanked back his arms and held them as if he had been burned. "You said you were my friend! LIAR!"

"Raven, I'm just trying to help-"

"Liar!"

He stared at her, still clenching his hand tightly. "What's the matter, Malchior? Did the dragon get burned!" Suddenly Raven was floating above the bed. Her hands were flung out before her, the gemstones on her hands glittering with a burning glow that resembled the flames in her eyes. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"RAVEN!" She felt hands on her, pulling her down back to the bed. She saw blurs, blurs of colors from blue to red and purple. She struggled and screamed until she felt a jab in her back. Letting out a low moan, she collapsed into the arms that held her, unaware of the silver eyes that accompanied those arms...

* * *

"What happened to her?"

Draco stared at the floor. "I...I don't know. I just, I wanted to talk to her and she started freaking out. She called me, 'Malchior.'"

"Dude, she thinks you're him!"

"What?"

Robin rubbed his temples, looking back at the bed. Raven was hovering above the bed once more in that trance. She had been jabbed with a drug to knock her out, to make her sleep for at least a day, but with her healing powers she could awaken at any moment. "Before...Raven had felt lonely. She was different from us and we treated her that way.Raven was reading this book, and suddenly the book began to talk to her. It was someone called Malchior, who claimed to be a wizard trapped in the pages. Beast Boy spent lots of time watching them, watching him teach her magical spells and enchantments. She grew stronger and happier, until she could do all sorts of things."

"She could morph me, dude. She morphed me."

"Then she tried to free him from the book. It turned out that Malchior had lied - he wasn't the wizard, he was a dragon who fought and lost to a wizard. He broke her heart."

Draco stared at them, his mind reeling as he stared at the Titans. Beast Boy stared at the floor while Cyborg leaned against the wall next to a computer screen, monitoring Raven. Starfire stood next to Raven and Robin sat in a chair, his head in his hands.

"She trapped him in a book. I think she forgot about it. But she had this nightmare and claimed it was real. After awhile she couldn't even remember it."

It was Beast Boy who spoke next. "She was so heart-broken. It was as if she wasn't the same person. Just seeing her sitting on the floor with the most helpless expression..."Draco looked at Beast Boy. This boy like Raven, it weas written on his face. He cared about her, more than just as a friend. Then he turned to look at another Titan.

Robin's face was etched with concern. Draco studied him, taking in his body posture, the way he denied defeat but accepted being upset. How proud he was and how strong he seemed, the shoulder the other Titans leaned on. No wonder Starfire was in love with him.

"Will she be alright?" Draco's question rang through the air as he looked at each and every Titan.

The Titans said nothing. None of them moved. At long last a tear drop fell from Starfire's eyes and landed on the bed next to Raven. It was in that moment that Draco saw something in them all, saw the bond they all had. He saw how much they cared for her, yet how much they feared and couldn't understand her.

Could he?

Draco - Malchior. Over the years he had spent after Raven had locked him away, had he fallen in love? Was he in love with Raven, her fiery pride, her dark nature... He had killed and destroyed. He was evil- a blemish upon purity, a shadow in a light room. But if Raven was as dark as she had seemed, was she a shadow as well? Raven...the balance of light and dark. Drak was not evil, of that she hadn't lied. There was evil and good, then there was power.

The Titans were good and he was evil, but what was Raven? She felt hatred and rage and there were times when Malchior could see in her eyes that she wanted to embrace the curse she was given and kill. No, she was neither good nor evil. She was power. Pure power.

_Malchior had fallen in love with Raven._


	6. A New Emotion, A New Way To Fail

Malchior paced across the roof, hands playing with a fireball that illuminated his face. Long hair hung down across his tan face, casting flickering shadows upon him. A frown was touching his lips for a moment, before it disapeared and changed to a grave and solemn expression. 

"Draco?"

It took Malchior a moment to recognize the name before he turned around and looked at the person who stood across the roof from him.

Long red hair was parted neatly beside her face, tan skin just a shade lighter than his own shone from the bright light his fireball cast. Wide eyes watched him, hands clasped in front of her and pressed against her purple skirt. "I am wondering if you are un-ill?"

"I'm fine." Malchior made a motion with his hand and hurled the fireball into the night sky above him. It grew brighter and brighter, enough to destroy the eerie glow it had given them both before and replace it with true light. It hovered above him, the flames flickering and moving yet never decreasing or increasing.

"You seemed upset."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not." He gazed at her, seeing a hint of, care? in her eyes. Amazing...

"Please, I am curious. We all love her very much, and she seemed very distressed when she saw you. Are you truly Draco? Or are..."

"You think I'm Malchior."

She turned her gaze away from him, a slight flush touching her cheeks.

Malchior sighed, staring away. Raven... Why was it all his mind could even think of was her? Her beautiful violet hair, her soft smile that made her seem so wonderous. How long had it been since he had seen that smile?

"I don't know why you think that. Malchior seemed so evil... I try to be good."

She stepped forward and took his hand. With the other she reached up and touched his cheek. "I see no evil in your eyes."

A sudden rush hit him. He felt an urge- and urge that reached from the soles of his feet and streaked through him to touch his eyes. Was this...? He was a dragon, yet he had taken on this human form. Was it possible that he was prone to the weaknesses of a human, such as lust?

He took her other hand that touched his cheek and pulled it away before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. She pulled away quickly, startled by him, and suddenly pulled her hand from his and stepped away.

"Star..."

"I love him."

He looked at her for a long moment, then looked ot the ground.

"Star, I don't know what happened."

"Please..."

"I won't tell."

With that she turned away, yet Malchior could just see the touch of tears in her eyes as she turned her back on him and rushed to the door that led off the roof.

"Star?"

She turned reluctantly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't love you..."

A smile almost touched her face, as if in relief, and she disapeared through the door.

He could have sworn with anger. Why did he do that? He didnt love her, not at all. He loved Raven. Yet, the kiss...

Suddeny he realized what was happening. He wasn't used to this body. He was feeling new emotion in waves, much mroe than others. And now he kissed Star in the desperate want to feel Raven's lips, not hers. It was so strange.

If only there was a way...a way to make Raven smile again. A way to bring back the fierce spark that had once made her so wonderful. if only.

But now he had hurt Starfire. This lust- this horrid weakness. And if Starfire told anyone, he would have to leave.

Starfire.

She was such a caring person already. Raven needed a friend, someone to trust, someone like her. If he could make Starfire more like Raven, would it make Raven happier? Maybe then she would accept him as who he is and realize that he cared enough about her to try to do this.

It would be hard. Starfire was so good, so light and bubbly. He would have to change her, for Raven's sake.

And if Raven wouldn't love him still?

_He'd make her love him._

**

* * *

**

**_OOC: Now, I know this chapter will make many people very unhappy. I apologize, but I swear to you, things will be different than they seem now. please, keep reading no matter how much you hate this chapter (unless you hate the whole story. In that case, go ahead and stop!), and don't hurt the writer, please! Thankies!_**


	7. Everything's Changing

**_OOC: Hello, faithful readers! Haha, I still can't get over the fact that I have reviews... . lol, anywho, thankie all, and here's yer next chapter!_**

* * *

"Where am I...what happened?" Robin jumped up as he heard Raven's voice, dashing to the side of her bed.

"You freaked out...you were going nuts and you were going to hurt yourself so we..."

"You drugged me?"

"Raven, you were going to hurt someone and yourself! What else were we supposed to do?"

Raven looked around the room, her eyes bright but narrowed and she looked for her cloak. "Where's my cloak? Who touched it?" Her eyes focused on Robin. "Who?"

"Its right over there. We just took it off because you were sweating."

"WHO! Tell me now!"

"Draco...why does it matter?"

"Him! He touched me?"

Raven slipped out of bed and snatched her cloak from off a wall peg, making her way through the infirmary and out the door. "Where is Draco?"

"He's in the living room... Raven? Raven!"

Raven couldn't hear him. She flew down the hallway faster than she ever remembered doing s- the walls flying by her. She had to find him.

There was another dream.

It flashed before Raven's eyes as she saw. A battle- an ancient battle, between man and beasts, where an army of thousands battled against three dragons. Three- one black and purple, another black and red, and the third black and green. The dragons stood mightily and strong as the army approached. They did not flinch as thousands of men came upon them and killed them, their knives like blades of fire whipping through scale. Until at long last there was only one dragon left- a beast of majestic size, black and purple in color.

"We do nothing, yet you kill us nonetheless? Come, stupid mortals, kill me as you killed my brothers."

The image faded. Could it be there was a reason behind Malchior's hatred towards humans? Eyes were focused upon the nearing light of the living room as she realized something. She had to talk to Draco- Malchior.

The others didn't believe her, that he was really Malchior. So who was she to turn to? Perhaps if she could at least make him think she was alright with him being here, perhaps then she could defeat him.

The boys sat on the couch together, their eyes focused on the screen as Draco played Beast boy in a racing game. A red Game Over flashed across the screen and Draco groaned. "I am not good at this game..."

"Hey, this is my best game eva! I rock!" Beast Boy did a little victory dance before turning into a flamingo and fluttering around the room, hopping on one foot.

Draco chuckled as Cyborg rolled his eyes. "BB, can you ever not be stupid?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" BB said, turning back into his human self. Draco laughed, waving his hand in the air.

"That's, 'I resent that remark', genius. What you said is the same as agreeing."

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side. "Oh!" Then he shrugged and grinned.

"Draco."

The boys looked up at her- Cyborg gave her a wave and a "Morning sunshine," while BB smiled. Draco looked cautiously at her.

"I told you, Cyborg. Don't call me that. Draco, I need to talk to you."

"Raven..."

"Now."

Draco stood up and stared at her, until stepping forward. Raven turned briskly and stepped towards the door, until looking back at Beast Boy and scowling. "Follow me, and I will hurt you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he nodded, surprised at the boldness of her words. Draco followed behind, resembling much of a school boy being scolded.

The roof was empty. The sun shone brightly upon the rooftop, making Raven draw her hood forward, eyes now shadowed. She stepped forward to the edge of the roof and sat in the air, hovering slightly and she crossed her arms and stared at Draco.

"Say what you have to. I'm listening."

"Raven..." She stared at him. His eyes...such beautiful eyes, the silver- wait. His eyes weren't silver anymore. The pupils now seemed to glow a deep amber, much different from before, and Raven was startled that she had not noticed it before.

"I never had the chance to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For taking my heart ,earning my trust and ripping the one hope and love I had in half? For betraying me, fooling me into serving you, and for trying to hurt me and my friends? Is that what you're sorry for?"

"Yes."

Raven's eyes widened just slightly in soft surprise. "Raven, I'm sorry for hurting you."

Raven's eyes narrowed, all surprise faded.

"What do you want, Malchior? Why are you here? And how are you fooling my friends?"

"I want to redeem myself. And your friends are not fooled in any way. They trust me because I have earned their trust. They refuse to believe I am Malchior, and because of tht they are closer to me. Raven, When you have spent 1000 years rememberng and thinking, you realize things. And I realized... I shouldn't have hurt you. In the time I spent with you, I felt something - something powerful. You are extroidanary…you're beautiful. You ar so powerful and intelligent and-"

"Stop it!"

Raven threw her hands and sent nearby pebbles flying at him in a harmless shower, yet slightly irritating. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to betray me again, trying to make me love you! Never again, Malchior! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Why won't you love me?"

Raven flew upon him, eyes reddened with a maddening fury.

"Love you! I don't even trust you! That's what love is, Malchior! When you trust someone with all your heart- when you are willing to die for them, to sacrifice everything you've got for their heart and body- not just a few empty words and a soft touch. You don't love me." Raven looked at him and her eyes slowly faded to the dull violet.

"Raven, I-"

"Malchior, I don't trust you. But stay away from me, and don't you dare hurt my friends. If you do, you will never make it. I won't kill you now...perhaps because truly I hope you have changed. But one wrong move- one small mistake, and you will die."

With that, Raven spun on her heel and flew away, back downstairs.

Malchior sighed, staring off the roof. Why was it so much happened up here? was it because it reminded him of the wide open sky, the beautiful clouds- even dragons knew what beauty was.

Afterall, without seeing true beauty in the worst of things, no one- nothing, evil or good, could survive.

Raven marched down the hall to her room, aware of Robin's head peeking from the Living Room as he saw her and called out her name. She ignored him and entered her bedroom, walking silently to the far side of the room to a beaten old chest. Eyes went to the inside, only to see that the chest was empty.

"Machior..." she hissed, realizing that not only had he taken the book, but she had been a fool to release it from her grasp. Yet she had been in the infirmary...

No.

He had the book.

How had he gotten out in the first place?

Perhaps...

Was Malchior from the future?

Raven stared at the empty chest, eyes ripplng across the layers of dust. Surely he couldn't have escaped this book. What if, what if in the future, she lost hold of it, and he got free. What had he done in their future?

The pair of silver eyes rippled across her vision once more and she closed her weary eyes. One last chance. He got one last chance. Afterall, her friend had done the same with her- breaking and rebuilding bridges. Maybe if he learned more about good, he would turn out to be not so bad afterall.

As Raven walked to her bed and laid down, utterly exhausted, a small thought creeped across her already complex mind. There was something wrong with her. Wouldn't she have killed him already?

She was changing...changing.

And not for the best.

* * *

**_OOC: Muhahahaha! _**


	8. The Inner Beast

OOC: Well, hello readers. I am sorry, I have not been faithful! beats self But I swear, I have started a new story and am updating my others, so you shall have a faithful author for as long as possible. gags Ach! I am soooo busy lately...anyways, now that I've bored you with my life, heres what you really want to read- more of our dear story...

Tada!

* * *

"Raven...are you alright?" Raven bit her lip as her eyes narrowed, listening to the sound of Robin banging on her door. She wouldn't freak out- she wouldn't get anyone hurt...

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Leave me alone."

Robin was silent for a long time, before he slipped a piece of paper under Raven's door and left. After a moment, Raven stood up and walked to the door and picked up the scrap parchment.

Raven,

Listen, we're all really sorry. cyborg feels horirble for drugging you, Beast Boy has been moping and Starfire is depressed that you are angry with us. I'm sorry- we all are. We didn't mean to hurt you. Draco seems upset as well- he won't talk to us. Please, Raven, forgive us. We did what we thought was best...

Robin

Raven bit her lip once more and pulled her hood over her face. She had to talk to Malchior, even if it meant going out there, where everyone was so upset.

No. She couldn't face them. They knew nothing, and seeing them would only make her angry.

She would wait. He'll come around to her eventually.

* * *

"Did she get the note?"

"I think so. I slid it under her door."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to go away."

"Oh..."

Robin sighed, staring up at Malchior, eyes defeated behind the mask. "I don't know what to do Draco."

Malchior shrugged and turned away. "She'll come around eventually."

Starfire swept into the room, unusually quiet. "Has our friend been healed?" she managed to ask, her voice a softer level than her perky self.

"Not yet..."

"...Will she ever?"

Robin sighed. Malchior looked up at her and nodded. "Of course. It'll just take some time. No one wants to be drugged."

"Yes, but it was for her safety!"

"She knows, but it doesn't make it much better."

"Oh."

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack.. BB and Cyborg are already asleep, right?"

"Yeah."

"G'Night."

Robin walked away from Malchior and Starfire. The alien girl gave him a side glance, eyes wary. Malchior smiled. "Don't worry. I won't." He received a wary smile in return, but she still remained a safe distance away.

"Draco-"

"Call me Dray, Star. Its easier to remember and answer to."

Starfire shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Um... Dray? Do you truly think Raven is alright? It seems as if you know her more than you know the rest of us..."

"I don't know. I hope so. but I don't know. I honestly know her no better than you." Starfire sighed and turned away.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the mall with me tomorrow? Maybe we can get Raven a gift..."

"Draco -er- Dray...is this what you call a... umm..."

"A date?"

"Yes, thats it. Is this a date?"

"I swear its not. I want to get something for Raven to make her feel better, and you know her better than me."

Starfire tilted her head to the side than nodded, a smile crossing her lips. "Yes! I'd love to venture to the Mall of Shopping!" Then she smiled and flew away towards her bedroom no doubt.

Malchior sat himself on the couch, staring out the window at the night sky. He could almost feel his wings, cramped and longing for him to fly.

Why had he given himself that nickname?

Malchior let out a groan and rubbed his head. Was he becoming attached to the Titans? He sighed and stood up briskly, making his way downstairs and through the Entrance hall towards the door.

He needed to fly- to feel the wind under his wings once more. To shed this human body and to take on his true form.

Once outside, her slid to the side of the Tower from where no one would be able to see him. Reaching down into a stream of water that trickled in from the fraying ocean water that surrounded them, he drenched a bit upon his face then stood up once more.

What could he do to get rid of this horrible...feeling. The horrible lust and love. Maybe, kill?

No. It would ruin everything.

"Only if there was someone left to see me." Malchior grinned and stretched his shoulders before focusing his flames inward and concentrating. He flet his skin shed- the true scales of his body forming around him, destroying all trace of the tan golden glow of smooth soft flesh and replacing it with a leathery layer of black and purple scales. Stretching, magnificent black wings curle doutwards, reaching out to touch the clouds as he moaned in pleasure.

With a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again- the eyes now a blood red color. Launching himself in the air, he heaved a burst of flames into the sky in happiness to be free of that human cage others called a body.

It was quiet almost everywhere. People walked the streets, mothers carrying groceries from late-night shopping- Fathers rushing home from work, strangers simply enjoying the night.

Night it was. The stars shone brightly, the moon was partly hidden by the cloudy layer. But it was still night.

He flew silently, his wings beating the air noiselessly. Over roofs he flew, eyes glowing like cat-eyes against the dark night, invisible to all.

There.

One adult man, standing by a lonesome bus stop right in front of an alley. How pathetic. Did he know nothing of dangers? That by turning his back upon that alley, he was securing his death? These humans were worse than Malchior had thought.

Slipping quietly through the sky, he slid into human form once more, unahppy but realizing that his dragon- size would never fit in the alley. With a sigh or exasperation, he glided behind the man and swiftly took a hand over his mouth and held a blade to his throat- a blade he kept hidden in his sleeve for occasions just like this. The flame began to heat up until it was very uncomfortable against the man's neck, causing him to sweat as his eyes rolled in fear. He couldn't speak. The hand over his mouth seemed to make him unable to make any sound at all. He couldn't move.

Malchior pulled him into the alley and ripped a piece of his Tshirt off with his fangs, tightly binding it over the man's mouth so he still was unable to utter a articulate sound that would bring enough attention. Releasing him, Mlachior thrust him against a wall and aimed his blade towards the man.

How refreshing.

The man's eyes were wild with fear as he quickly tried to untie the bind around his neck. Looking around frantically, he began to run out of the alley. Silently, Malchior watched him run and then grinned, instantly appearing before the man with a dragon head upon hsi shoulders, looming and grinning at the fearful man.

Eyes widened and he began to faint, only held up by an outstretched arm. A blade, a flame and a flick, and with a silent scream begging mercy, the man fell to the gorund as naught but a smoldering pile of burned flesh.

The smell made Malchior grin and lick the blade, the taste of ash upon it delighting the senses.

But inside him, there was a part that was repulsed and disgusted, a part that closed its eyes and shuddered as Malchior looked upon the dead body. And as Malchior lit the alley's contents- trash cans, old piles of wood, littered relics of old lives, a part of him screamed.

It was a part of him that could never go away.

* * *

OOC: HA! I am sooo evil... victory dance Are you curious yet? COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Necklaces, Trinkets and Amulets

**_OOC: Well, I am quite surprised how this turned out. Much longer and more detailed than I thought. You're in for quite a bit of reading, though I've seen much more myself. Hope you enjoy! XD_**

* * *

"This looks like a place Raven would like."

Starfire nodded in agreement, both of them looking at the old store. It was surprising in many ways- that such a store would be at the mall, that such a store could even survive as it didn't seem to attract many customers. Not even the stereotypical 'goth' came here. The first thing one noticed was the bad sense, as if walking into the store would mean something unlucky was to happen.

Starfire, luckily, did not notice. Her excitement and anticipation at getting something to cheer up her friend had put her in a very good mood, blocking out all sense of intuition or bad vibes from the happy alien girl's mind. But Malchior felt it, he could sense every object within that store and quite a few he was surprised to see.

As they went through the doorway, wooden beads hanging down to give a more mysterious touch to the store. As if electricity had not yet been created, candles lit the shop, seeming to be everywhere and letting off enticing aromas. Shelves full of old and dusty books were behind glass covers, their titles spelled out in gold or silver writing flickering and glittering, foretelling tales of mystery and passion, romance and horror, adventure and the supernatural. Racks of cloaks and shirts with skirts hung everywhere, giving Starfire something to smile at, automatically shuffling her hands through the fine silks and foreign fabrics. Statues of gods and goddesses lined the walls, crystal sculptures of dancing women and tribal fires that were intriguing to look at yet sending a shiver down the spine. At the counter were various necklaces and beads, and in glass containers were odds and ends, a few pendant necklaces, a small wicker basket with symbols rippling through the weaving, an old hat, multiple mirrors, (similar to the one Raven owns) statues, stones, and items meant for display. Though there was no one at the counter, a long black curtain hung behind it, not a cash register nor any sign of technology visible. Upon the counter sat two large perches where two crows sat, dark eyes piercing the customers, seeing right through to their soul.

Malchior sniffed softly, recognizing a type of herb with many special qualities. Tracing the scent, he left Starfire, winding his way through the racks of dark clothing to a small area nearly hidden, where incense and oils were abundant. Searching, her found a rack of small pots, each holding a different type of powder. Beside those jars sat a basket of glass vials, a price sign hanging underneath. "Fill your vial with a powder for your special needs."

Intrigued, Malchior read a small card beside each jar; a velvety red powder said to make one irresistible to the person they loved or who loved them, a dark green power meant to grant success to the holder, a yellow to cause happiness, a dark blue to cause instant revenge. Still as he stopped and inhaled each powder, identifying the herbs matched with it, he did not recognize the scent he had smelled when first walking through the doorway. A scent he had been praying to find.

"May I help you, love?"

A woman had appeared next to him, a slightly over-weight middle-aged woman, brown curls and wrinkles and sags just appearing upon her skin. She had been beautiful once, he could see it in her large glittering eyes.

"Ah, don't say a word." Malchior gazed at the woman in curiosity. Obviously she was intelligent, overly wise for her status. Though Malchior could not detect anything but a human within her mind, her blood had the slightest trace of sorceress in it, not enough to be of use, but enough to make her as sharp as a fox and as wise as a village healer. Her eyes seemed to pierce through him. For the first time, he felt naked in front of someone. She could see through his appearance. She knew he was a dragon, she knew his weaknesses and fears, his lustful ways and his passions. Horrified, Malchior took a step back and blinked, trying to rid the image of her eyes in his mind.

"This is what you need," the woman murmured. In her hands there was a jar, not appearing suddenly but as if it had been there the entire time, waiting to be seen. Malchior reached out with a trembling hand to take it, but was suddenly grasped in a tight grip by the woman's claw-like hand.

"You are brave to come here. I've been expecting you."

"What?"

"My dear _Dray_, I know every person to step through this door long before they do. I know what you plan with this powder, and I only feel inclined to tell you now, it will fail."

Malchior's eyes narrowed as he stared at her, still awed by her power but angered by her words. "It will work you witch. You will see."

"A witch, am I? No. I am far beyond that. You know."

She released him and Malchior's hands swiftly snatched the jar from her, holding it dearly to him. "Oh, and no charge, Malchior." With a smirk, the woman turned and disappeared, literally, simply walking towards the black curtain until vanishing from Malchior's sight naturally.

Malchior was horrified. For once, someone had left him speechless, left him frightened. Someone had seen into his core and known his every move before he made it. Intriguing, yet mysterious and disturbing, Malchior felt like a small school boy until the aroma of the jar in his hands awakened him from the dreamlike state he had been left in. A grin appeared on his lips, anticipation wiping the woman's words to the back of his mind. The writing upon this jar was quite longer than the brief overview the other's had.

"Soul's Bane. A talisman from this powder shall create immense power. But with that power shall come a twisting irony. The powder itself can change what one feels, destroying a part of the holder's soul and replacing it with a part that does not belong. Rives run dry, the sky rains blood, the wheat shall die and walls turn to mud. The holder's life, sacrificed, the power held, in flesh shelled, shall tear away, destroy the day, and end the world as we know."

Malchior laughed slightly. So much power he could grasp. But no, not for himself. He knew the affects of Soul's Bane, he knew it very well, as with his age he had known the creator of this powder. A small wiry wizard named "Bane," after which the powder was named. The wizard had a hobby of creating toys for Villains; this was his greatest success. But Malchior knew how to control it. He knew what no one else alive had known. Bane had died so long ago.

"Tooth for a tooth." Malchior could have laughed as he pulled a small ceramic bowl from air, his magical abilities still useful to him. Pouring a large amount of the powder into the bowl, he pulled a vial from his pocket. Inside gleamed a purple scale, from his hide of course. It had taken quite a bit of effort to pull it out as dragon hide is known to be quite tough. He dropped the scale into the powder, which burst into a cloud of smoke.

Turning sharply, he gazed across the store at Starfire, who was even farther than before, intrigued by a few trinkets under glass. Malchior didn't worry. Though he knew the magical capability of many of these dark objects, he could safely guess the saleswoman wouldn't let Starfire injure herself. The woman was human, and as any other woman she wanted money and if Starfire was going to buy something, then... At the thought of the woman, Malchior's slight smile turned to a scowl.

He turned back to the bowl and whipped from air once more a small knife. Holding it to his hand, he made a long slice across it. Blood began to flow freely and Malchior let it drip into the bowl, mixing with the powder that had now turned a dark black. The blood, instead ot running through it and creating a mud-like substance, disappeared at the touch, yet turned darker if possible.

Malchior smiled and scooped a small vial of the powder, sealing it shut with a cork he knew would not move. Holding his hand over the powder, he slowly drew his fingers together, and the bowl turned from that to a leather bag containing the powder inside. He slipped it into the pocket of is shirt, the other objects he had used disappearing. As he went to pick up the jar the "Soul's Bane" had come from, it was gone.

Another smirk brushed his mouth as he dropped the vial into another powder, not caring which it was so that the scent stuck. Unfortunately, it was the red one. He filled himself a vial of any of the powders, whichever was dark enough- happening to be the brown one for good luck. Stringing the two vials through leather cords that matched the corking, he draped the brown one around his neck.

"Starfire, look." Malchior called to the alien girl, who looked up swiftly, red hair flying past her face as she tilted her head in wonderment at what Malchior held. "I found these good luck vials. I thought you might like one. They're supposed to make you stronger."

The alien girl reached out and took the vial, examining it and smelling it curiously. Thoughts whirled, memories reaching back to when Blackfire gave her a necklace. But upon seeing the one around Malchior's neck, she was reassured. A smile brightened her face. "Thank you, Dray." She hung it around her neck, politeness and happiness erasing suspicion.

Malchior nodded. "But in order for it to work you're to to wear it as often as possible." Motioning to his, he chuckled. "I'm not taking mine off."

Starfire smiled her agreement. "I also have something to show you. I have found the gift for our friend Raven." She grasped Malchior's wrist and pulled him towards one of the glass containers, where a variety of jewelry rested. Starfire pointed a silver chained necklace out, a black circle surrounding a raven in flight. "Do you agree that she would like it?"

Malchior stared at it, attempting to sense and magical component to it but after sensing none, nodding and grinning. "I'm sure she would."

Starfire went to the front counter while Malchior stared at the necklace in curiosity, until his gaze was focused upon something else. He gasped.

A golden amulet rested there, a glittering green dragon carved into the center, twisting and spinning and staring out with a set of ruby eyes.

"The Dragon Amulet," Malchior murmured. It was said that he who held it could control dragons to his wish. It was legendary and wanted by all dragons. They wished to hold it in their possession so that no other may command them. Malchior could sense the power radiating from it, frustration making him wonder why he had not seen it before.

"Take it..." Malchior looked up to see the woman. She was staring at him with those uncanny eyes. "Take it."

Suddenly the amulet was in his hand. Malchior stared down at it, eyes taking in the beautiful carvings and mind taking in the power. The woman smiled and held out to him a small leather purse. Malchior knew what it was without touching it- a small pouch used to keep hidden magical objects from other wizards, witches, sorceresses or sorcerers. He dropped the amulet into the bag, feeling the power ebb away mournfully and slipping the ouch into a pocket. Looking up, the woman was gone and was now in front of Starfire, selling her the necklace.

Malchior could have laughed. Laughed at everything. How suddenly there were four necklaces of importance about to enter the Titan's Tower. How the all-knowing woman had given him the thing he needed and the thing he desired. How now, after taking two priceless things, a package of Soul's Bane under his control and the Dragon Amulet, Starfire was paying for a mere trinket.

He did. He laughed lightly until Starfire approached him and looked at him questionably. The laughter wasn't the evil maniac laughter but the simply laughter at a fine joke. Malchior grinned, happiness overpowering him as he looked at Starfire, awed by her beauty and personality. He smiled and waved towards the door, following her out into the mall. As they walked alongside, Starfire talking a small bit about how Raven will enjoy her gift, Malchior glanced back at the store.

It was gone.

Simply gone. There was bare wall where it once stood, no sign of any merchandise or customers near it. The woman and the odd shop was gone.

The woman's words echoed through Malchior's mind once more, but this time he shrugged them off. Not succeed? That wasn't possible. Starfire was under his control. He could mold her how he pleased. He held in his pocket the ultimate weapon of dragons. And to top it all off, he wore around his neck an amulet of pure luck.

Nothing could go wrong.


End file.
